


New Ground

by Darkestsiren



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, No Romance, No time for romance, Wartime, shadowhuntersTV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsiren/pseuds/Darkestsiren
Summary: Show!Malec. Post wedding—right after the meeting where Magnus identifies Camille as the owner of the Book of the White.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I wrote a few quick one shots while the first season of the show was airing and I'm finally posting them. This is just a fill in scene or two after the wedding. Hope you like!

“Alec?” Izzy poked her head into the meeting room where he and Magnus and finally managed to steal a few private moments together. “Our parents would like to speak to you.” She had a slightly afraid, concerned look on her face.

Magnus wove his fingers into Alec’s but the Shadowhunter shook him off. “Thanks, Izzy. I’ll be right there.”

“I can go with you, if you want?” she offered. 

Alec shook his head and she nodded, retreating. He glanced back at Magnus and his heart stuttered. Though he hid it quickly, Alec had seen the hurt in the warlock’s eyes and he realized what he’d done. “Magnus, I—”

Magnus smiled weakly. “It’s all right, Alec. This is all so new. I understand.” He’d backed away while he was speaking, leaving a few feet between them. 

“No, Magnus. You don’t.” Alec followed after Magnus, pushing him back against the table. They weren’t actually touching but the space between them was charged and hot. Alec wove their fingers together, watching as he did it, reveling at the rare beauty of Magnus’s caramel skin against his own paleness. His face warmed at the sensuality of that small caress. When he spoke he kept his eyes on their linked fingers, afraid he wouldn’t be able to get the words out if he looked Magnus in the eye.

“I want you to touch me,” he said softly. “I want you by my side. I just—” Alec blew out a slow breath, steadying himself. “I need to handle my parents on my own. I want them to know that I chose this myself.” At that Alec finally looked up, meeting Magnus’ eyes. “I want them to know that I wasn’t pushed, or pressured. I want them to know that _I_ chose _you_.”

Light broke over Magnus’ face and it was like a miracle, lighting Alex on fire all at once. He leaned into him, closing the small distance between them slowly, as though drawn toward the warlock by an invisible force. Alec pitched his face toward Magnus and the older man met him halfway, sealing their lips with a sigh. His arms went around Alec, hands pressed flat into his back, keeping him tight against him as he kissed him slowly.

Alec lost himself in the immaculate sweetness of Magnus’ lips, again, his mind disengaging completely. This was so new, so warm and soft and sweet, so blessedly intoxicating. He didn’t know what he was doing, or how, but he knew he wanted to keep doing it. Alec pressed into Magnus and drank him in, as deeply as he could, his hands reaching up to weave into his hair. 

Magnus moaned and his mouth came open under Alec’s lips, just slightly. 

Alec froze, pulling away, panic clear on his face.

“Alec, I’m sorry,” Magnus said quickly. “I didn’t mean to—”

Alec shook his head, a faint smile playing at his glistening lips.

Magnus swallowed with difficulty. “I just want you to be comfortable,” he said gently.

Alec raised his eyebrows, his smile widening. “I know. I just want—” He sucked in a quick breath. “More,” he said, cheeks flaming. “But I’d better go get this over with.” He nodded toward Maryse’s office, determination flaring in his eyes.

“Of course. I’ll wait for you.” 

Alec smiled again, gave his warlock’s hand a squeeze, and left.

 

Magnus paced in the hallway outside Maryse’s office, his stomach coiled with nerves. He had no idea what was happening in there but he was sure it wasn’t smiles and hugs and congratulations. He wished he could rush in there and save his Shadowhunter from his ignorant, overbearing parents, but he knew he couldn’t. Alec had to face this on his own, as a man, just like he’d said. 

Alec’s words flowed through Magnus’ veins like warm honey. He’d _chosen_ him. After all the weeks of heartsick longing, all the failed attempts, the flirting and favors, the shared looks and angry dismissal, Alec had finally, publicly, and in no uncertain terms, chosen him. He’d chosen to stop fighting his true feelings and begin something new and—if Magnus was being honest—probably somewhat terrifying for the young Shadowhunter. It was a precious gift, one Magnus had no intention of squandering. 

Alec stepped out of the office and closed the door behind him. He was ashen and shaking, but his mouth was tight with unspent fury. He closed his eyes and slumped against the wall. Magnus let him have a moment to compose himself. When Alec straightened Magnus was struck again by the amazing strength Alec possessed. A little bubble of love bloomed in his chest. 

Alec caught him looking and grinned warily.

“So, on a scale of 1-10, how unpleasant was it?” Magnus asked.

“Off the charts,” Alec admitted. “After what I did, I don’t think they’ll ever forgive me.”

“Give them time,” Magnus said gently.

“You’re immortal,” Alec smirked. “Time is on your side.”

“Don’t underestimate a parent’s love,” Magnus told him, though his own parents hadn’t exactly been forgiving of his true nature. A pang twisted in his stomach. “You don’t regret it, do you?” 

Alec looked at him. “Everything happened so fast. I haven’t had time to think,” he said. “I just want to make sure Lydia’s ok. I owe her so much.”

“ _We_ owe her,” Magnus agreed. “What she did was nothing short of heroic.” 

Alec smiled, looking grateful, but Magnus saw the hint of panic beneath his smooth demeanor.

“Maybe we can slow things down,” Magnus offered, though it made his chest ache. “Why don’t we start with that date you owe me?”

Alec grinned, relief evident on his angelic face. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

“Great,” Magnus smiled, following Alec down the Institute’s long marble hallway. “I know this great little Ethiopian place—”

“Lydia!” Alec had opened the door to Robert’s office, faltered, and then dashed inside. Magnus rushed in after him. Lydia was lying in a messy heap on top of the shattered remains of a heavy wooden table.

Alec shoved her sleeve up to reveal her _iratze_ while Magnus laid his fingers on her throat, checking for a pulse. He nodded in relief when he found it, weak but persistent.

“Go get help,” Alec said, moving his stele over the _iratze_ to activate it.

Magnus frowned. Wasn’t _he_ the best qualified person to heal the young Shadowhunter?But Alec looked so worried, so panicked, that Magnus simply complied, leaving to search out the Infirmary. 

He hurried back to Robert’s office with two Shadowhunters in tow. They pushed Alec aside and gently loaded Lydia onto a stretcher. Alec followed them out of the office and back to the Infirmary. Magnus followed too, not really knowing what else to do.

“Can you heal her?” Alec asked, turning to search his face. His face crumpled. “I’m sorry, Magnus. I should have asked that before.”

Magnus smiled. “It’s all right, Alexander,” he said gently. “We both panicked.”

Alec shook his head. “I panicked,” he said. “You just… did what I asked.” He sounded surprised. 

Magnus smiled. “I’ll see what I can do for Lydia. You should probably go and try to figure out what happened.”

Alec’s face clouded. “She said, ‘Hodge,’ before she passed out again.”

“Starkweather?”

Alec nodded. 

Fear lanced through Magnus’s chest but he hid it. He knew what kind of man Hodge Starkweather had been, back in the days of the Circle. He hoped history wasn’t about to repeat itself. 

“You know something?” Alec pressed. He was in Shadowhunter mode now, all business. 

_I should not find that sexy,_ Magnus admonished himself. “Hodge was in the Circle, as you know. Some of us weren’t as convinced of his secession from Valentine as others.”

Alec frowned. “He practically raised us,” he mused. “I can’t believe he’d do something like this.”

“Let us hope you are right, Alexander. Let us hope.”

Alec frowned and nodded toward where the other Shadowhunters had finished laying Lydia out on the one of the Infirmary’s beds. “Do what you can for her, Magnus. Please. I’m going to go find Jace and Izzy.”

Magnus watched him go unhappily. It seemed he’d have to wait a while for that date.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much here really but figured I'd share it anyway. Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading, lovelies.


End file.
